An example of the lead-acid battery includes: a container having a cell chamber partitioned into plural sections; a lid body for covering a top opening of the container, the lid body having a recessed portion on its top surface, the recessed portion having a bottom wall constituting a bottom portion, a vertical wall rising upward from the outer periphery of the bottom wall and an annular protruding portion, which protrudes upward, on the bottom wall positioned inside the vertical wall, the bottom wall having exhaust holes in an area inside the protruding portion, through which gas is exhausted from the respective plural cell chambers; and a lid body cover for closing the recessed portion of the lid body so as to form a space for drawing gas exhausted from the plural exhaust holes into a particular cell chamber.
The lid body cover has a joining portion that is joined with the protruding portion by melt-bonding. The lid body further includes a second exhaust hole formed in the bottom wall to correspond to the particular cell chamber, which second exhaust hole is different from the exhaust holes formed in the bottom wall; and an exhaust passage for guiding gas from the second exhaust hole to a discharge opening for discharging gas to the outside, the exhaust passage being formed into a tunnel shape by joining the lid body cover to a partition wall in the periphery of the second exhaust hole, (cf. Patent Document 1, for example).